happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Better Off Bread
"Better Off Bread" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el duodécimo de la segunda temporada, y trigésimo noveno en total. Descripción del Episodio Súper Ardilla al rescate de nuevo!. Las tareas domésticas de Splendid son interrumpidas por lo que una vez más debe salvar a los Happy Tree Friends del desastre total. Esta vez, él saca un verdadero truco de superhéroe ... algunos de ustedes reconocerán la referencia. Trama del Episodio Mientras escucha la radio, Splendid comienza felizmente a meter un pan en su horno. En otro lugar, Giggles se está riendo y divirtiéndose en un prado florido. Sin embargo, ella comienza a caer, vemos que las flores se extienden sobre el borde de un acantilado. El súper oído de Splendid escucha los gritos de Giggles, y va volando a rescatarla. Splendid vuela hacia arriba para tomar a Giggles y evitar que caiga, pero accidentalmente (y sin saberlo) le rompe la espalda. Después, Splendid escucha algo más y se va volando. Hay varias gaviotas y una foca bebé cubiertos en aceite, donde un barco cisterna cercano ha empezado a filtrar después de chocar con algunas rocas. Splendid vuela a una mayor velocidad hacia el accidente, obligando a que los ojos de Giggles se separen de sus órbitas. Después de pensarar durante unos segundos, Splendid sella el agujero en el barco con sus ojos láser. Splendid oye otro grito. Se siente molesto, vuela a investigar. Después de que se, aleja el calor de la parte de la nave que sueldo enciende el aceite, quema de todos los animales cubiertos de petróleo, llevandolos a la muerte. Mientras tanto, Toothy comienza a gritar por ayuda, apuntando hacia el cielo. Nos parece que él está señalando a un meteorito que se dirigie directamente hacia la Tierra. Splendid vuela, pasado de Toothy y se prepara para atacar a la cabeza de meteorito. Splendid va hacia arriba, la piel de la cara Giggles empieza a pelarse, exponiendo los nervios de la cara. Splendid destruye, el meteorito. Toothy sonríe a la luz del meteorito y Splendid, regresa a la Tierra destruida. Splendid deja a Giggles al lado de Toothy y le da palmaditas en la cabeza, consciente de que ha muerto a causa de la terrible experiencia. Toothy dice adiós y gracias Splendid, mientras vuela lejos, pero Toothy de pronto es asesinado por uno de los muchos meteoritos pequeños que se han formado debido a la destrucción del gran meteorito. Splendid vuelve a casa, sólo para encontrar que su pan se quema, después de haber estado en el horno demasiado tiempo. Él jadea, grita de dolor y desesperación por la pérdida de su pan y se sale de su Fortaleza Acorn, con ira y llega hasta en el espacio exterior. Comienza volar alrededor de la Tierra muchas veces en la dirección opuesta a la que la Tierra gira. Esto hace que la Tierra gire hacia atrás, haciendo al tiempo retroseder, antes de que el meteorito se acerque a la Tierra, antes de que los animales fueron quemados por el aceite en llamas, y antes de Giggles cayera por el precipicio. Splendid vuela de regreso a su fortaleza y abre y cierra la puerta del horno, acabando de poner el pan. Una vez más, oye Giggles gritando. Esta vez se lo piensa un segundo y decide subir el volumen de su radio, fingiendo que no oye la angustia Giggles. Moraleja "Time heals all wounds!" (¡El tiempo cura todas la heridas!). Muertes #Giggles muere luego de que su cabeza pierda su piel, debido a la velocidad a la que Splendid estaba volando. Luego de que Splendid regresa en el tiempo Giggles vuelve a caer, pero esta vez Splendid no la salva, posiblemente muriendo por la caída. #Las gaviotas y la foca mueren quemados. Luego de que Splendid regresa en el tiempo, pueden haber muerto por el petróleo. #Toothy muere luego de que su cabeza es golpeada por un pequeño meteorito. Luego de que Splendid regresa en el tiempo Toothy posiblemente muere por el gran meteorito. Heridas *La espalda de Giggles se rompe. Luego, cuando Splendid está volando a alta velocidad, sus ojos se salen de sus cuencas. Errores #La primera vez que Giggles aparece en el campo de flores hay más espacio que el mostrado en la escena siguiente. #Los dientes de Toothy son normales en gran parte del episodio. #El gorro de chef y los guantes de Splendid caen en el suelo, pero cuando Splendid regresa a su casa estos ya no estan. Destrucción #El sistema de petroleo de un barco se rompe. #Un meteorito es hecho pedazos por Splendid. Curiosidades *Splendid retrocediendo el tiempo, haciendo girar la tierra en sentido opuesto, es una referencia a la película "Superman" *La muerte de Giggles es similar a la herída de Mime en Wingin' It. *Hay una escena eliminada donde Giggles, Toothy y los animales morían luego de que Splendid regresa en el tiempo. *La moraleja de este episodio es la misma de Blast from the Past. *Ésta es la última vez que Rhode Montijo le da la voz a Splendid. *Ésta es una de las pocas veces que los personajes de Happy Tree Friends mueren más de una vez. Los otros son Remains to be Seen, Dream Job y Blast from the Past. Aunque ésta es la única vez que no se puede más de la primera muerte. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Better Off Bread Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Episodios Con Resucitacion Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2003 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Splendid Categoría:Protagonizado Por Toothy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Giggles